<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anthony's Angel by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960605">Anthony's Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos'>Stranded_In_The_Cosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale is Harassed, Aziraphale isn't hurt or anything, Frank is a bitchard, Harassment, How do I tag?, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by @lunarmultishine: Prompts you say? :3 Well... here's your first one: Whisper, turn, step, take ahold.</p>
<p>(Of course my dear!!! I’m stealing a tidbit from the movie script that got trashed, Crowley owning a nightclub. He doesn’t participate in anything with humans, but he does enjoy giving the humans a guilt free space to do what they please. And he isn’t Script!Crowley. I will never write that version. Hope you enjoy!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anthony's Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Loud</em>, Aziraphale thought, <em>too loud</em>. He had been to many bars and clubs in his time. (Usually of the dancing or discrete gentleman’s kind, though.) But this was different, loud, dark, crowded. Suffocating seemed a tad harsh, but it wasn’t far off. </p>
<p>Aziraphale looked around, trying to see where Crowley might be. The demon had invited him after all and he said he wouldn’t leave him waiting. Aziraphale knew something had to be holding him up, but it didn’t make anything better. If Crowley was with him, it would make this place safe and maybe even fun. And Aziraphale did want so much to enjoy things Crowley put time and effort into, as the redhead did for him. But it was hard to enjoy the closeness of all these humans. </p>
<p>Aziraphale was tempted to get a drink from the bar, a nice glass of wine to dull his electrified nerves. But a bad night in a Roman bar had taught him a thing or two about drinking alone. He shuddered at the memory, before settling with a small smile at the remembrance of Crowley’s rescue. </p>
<p>He was broken out of his small moment of peace by a relatively tall man, only looking slightly younger than Aziraphale himself did. </p>
<p>“Hey, darling,” The man drawled. “What’re you doing alone?” </p>
<p>“Waiting,” Aziraphale responded curtly, stiffing up trying to give the impression that he wasn’t about to take this person’s nonsense. </p>
<p>“Hm, your date?” The man guessed. “I’ve seen you standing here for a little while darling, think he’s forgotten?” </p>
<p>Aziraphale frowned, he didn’t like the way he was painting Crowley. Or digging into his weak spots and playing with his anxieties like a cat and mouse.</p>
<p>“He’s busy, and it’s none of your business,” Aziraphale put on his best ‘I will give you the worst angelic lecture ever spoken even the Archangel Gabriel will weep.’ face. Looking back, he could’ve given him the look of The Guardian of the Eastern Gate face, which would’ve sent the person off to go think about their life choices. But he wasn’t a great fan of scaring humans like that. </p>
<p>“Oh, well it certianly isn’t your mister’s business, not when he leaves you all alone like this,” The man bloody smirked, giving Aziraphale a not so subtle look down. </p>
<p>“I’d recommend you go on your way, sir,” Aziraphale gritted his teeth softly. </p>
<p>“I’ve never been one to listen to recommendations, unless of course, it’s something to drink, or something to, well, <em>you</em> <em>know</em>,” The man’s eyes flicked down below Aziraphale’s belt and rested for a few seconds before coming back up. </p>
<p>Aziraphale could feel his wings starting to push against the bindings holding them out of that plane of existence, and eyes that weren’t at all human try to blink and look and make Aziraphale feel less cornered. </p>
<p>A smooth voice quietly growled in his ear suddenly. “<em>Angel</em>,” </p>
<p>Aziraphale gasped in relief and turned into a familiar chest. “<em>Crowley</em>,”</p>
<p>The human took a step back. “A-Anthony?”</p>
<p>“Frank,” Crowley didn’t restrain his growl. His eyes were fixed on Frank but his hands were running through Aziraphale’s hair and caressing the small of his back. “See you’ve met my angel,”</p>
<p>“Didn’t expect to see you Anthony,” Frank said, trying not to look like he was about do a little more than meet Anthony’s date. </p>
<p>“You were just on your way, weren’t you? I do hear that Grant’s bed gets very cold when you’re trying to warm someone else’s,” Crowley growled, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose and revealing a sliver of his liquid gold eyes. </p>
<p>Frank sputtered for a moment before he walked off, trying to look someone unaffected. </p>
<p>Crowley growled lowly again before turning his attention to Aziraphale. “You alright angel?”</p>
<p>“Very, now that you’re here,” Aziraphale sighed against Crowley’s chest. </p>
<p>“Sorry for leaving you alone that long, some random things that needed to be taken care of,” Crowley smiled and tilted Aziraphale’s head up for a soft kiss. “Do you still want to stay and finish our date? We can go home if you like,” </p>
<p>Aziraphale almost glowed hearing Crowley say home. But he didn’t want to end the date on such a tiny thing. </p>
<p>“I’d like to not end it on such a small thing, if you mind,” Aziraphale said, setting his head back on Crowley’s chest.</p>
<p>“The option’s still there Aziraphale, we can go home,” Crowley said. </p>
<p>“I really do want to stay, just, not in such a crowded place?” Aziraphale asked. </p>
<p>“Of course, I have a place just for us to dance,” </p>
<p>“I only know the gavotte dear,” Aziraphale sighed. “You know that,” </p>
<p>“Yes, but I know a few more dances far more intimate than the kissing dance love,” Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s ear. </p>
<p>Aziraphale shivered. “I’d be happy to learn,” </p>
<p>“Good,” Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand and lead him off to one of the private rooms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment if you can! It makes my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>